


When Life Gives You Lemons

by Codexfawkes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Bakes, F/M, Gen, Lemon Rebellion (Marvel), Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: “Jarvis, where did these cookies come from?” he asked suspicious at the sudden appearance of his favorite cookie. “Miss Lewis has gone on something of a baking binge Sir, she left these for you.” Jarvis informed him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.  
> This story was written for the #LemonRebellion intended to bring happiness to the internet. Check out the rest of the collection!

Darcy sat at her desk in Jane’s lab at Avengers Tower, scrolling through the Science Sisters twitter account she’d set up to document their science travels. Frowning in annoyance at the trolls sending them hateful messages, Darcy made an angry  growl in the back of her throat. Logging out of twitter in disgust Darcy flopped back in her seat. She was so sick of all the sickos.

Starting a twitter was supposed to be fun, and now every time she looked at it she got mad or ill, or both. Darcy sat up straight in her seat and shook her head. No, she wasn’t going to let the fuckers get her down. Instead of complaining or defending herself and Jane against trolls on the internet (which really was an effort in futility) Darcy decided to do something to spread happiness instead. Standing with her new found determination Darcy headed for the elevator, she had some work to do.

 

Tony walked into his shop and slumped onto a stool by his desk not caring one bit about keeping the expensive suit he was wearing clean. The board meeting he’d spent the majority of the day in had just about sucked the life out of him. They were pressuring him to take a more active role in running the company again. Well, a couple of them were. Hold overs from Howard’s time who just hadn’t croaked yet. They liked the job Pepper was doing, that she’d increased the company’s profit margin each year. Far more than Tony himself ever had to be honest. Still they didn’t like a woman being the face of the company. Misogynist assholes.

Tony ran his hands over his face and tried to forget the past few hours when the smell of peanut butter hit him. More specifically, peanut butter cookies. Dropping his hands Tony looked around in surprise, his eyes finding a plate of cookies waiting for him. There was no note or indication of where they had come from, they were just there.

“Jarvis, where did these cookies come from?” he asked suspicious at the sudden appearance of his favorite cookie.

“Miss Lewis has gone on something of a baking binge Sir, she left these for you.” Jarvis informed him.

“Sweet,” Tony said grinning as he grabbed a cookie and bit into it, moaning at the comforting taste of the soft, still warm cookie. “She’s the best,” Tony mumbled through a mouthful of cookie, his tension dropping away as he ate. Tony smiled, peanut butter cookies were the only thing his mother had ever been able to successfully bake. He remembered coming back from boarding school and sitting in the kitchen with her as they stirred ingredients together and made a huge mess.

One time Howard came in because they were laughing so hard and wanted to know what was going on. Tony was sure he’d see the mess and start yelling, instead he’d smiled the softest smile he’d ever seen on his father’s face and snagged a bit of dough to pop into his mouth. He ended up sitting with them and telling stories about his mother baking when he was little, it was the only time Howard ever acknowledged his Jewish roots to his son. It was one of the best memories he had of his parents and Tony treasured it. Somehow with one cookie Darcy had managed to bring him right back to that messy kitchen. He’d have to remember to do something nice for her. She really liked Dum E, maybe he’d build her a little bot of her own.

 

Bruce heard the door to the lab swish open and glanced over to see Darcy walking in with a smile. In her hands was a covered plate and a rich chocolatey smell was wafting toward him.

“What’s all this?” he asked as she placed the plate down on his desk.

“Just spreading a little sunshine. Brownies, warm and gooey right from the oven just for you Bruce.” Darcy told him with a grin.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Bruce said with a soft shake of his head.

“I know, but I wanted to. Enjoy Dr. Fluffy.” Darcy told him ruffling his hair affectionately.

Bruce chuckled and accepted the friendly gesture for what it was. Darcy was remarkable to him. She was very intelligent and while she had a healthy appreciation for the attractive people they were surrounded by (she insisted he was one of them too but Bruce didn’t believe her), she was never impressed by them.

“You’re something else,” Bruce told her smiling.

“Something else entirely,” Darcy agreed with a wink. She sashayed out of the lab with swinging hips he couldn’t help but admire. Bruce took the foil off the plate and lifted a warm brownie to his mouth. Taking a bite he groaned at the amazing taste. It took him right back to the warmth of his aunts kitchen and how she always made him brownies to cheer him up. He could remember cool, rainy afternoons, warm brownies, and warmer hugs. Some of the only good memories of his childhood. How she knew, how she made them taste almost exactly the same as the ones he remembered Bruce had no idea, but he was infinitely grateful. Finishing the brownie with a smile Bruce covered the rest and returned to his work. He’d save the rest for later.

 

Jane was in the zone, things were flowing and she was really making progress. So when the scent of apple hit her nostrils it was a surprise. Looking around she realized that at some point Darcy had left and a dish of apple strudel had been left next to her. Picking up the knife and fork that had been left with the glass dish Jane cut into the treat. The first mouthful took her right back to her grandparents kitchen. She could hear her grandfather telling her that cooking was as much of a science as anything in her astronomy books, and was just as important.

She could smell the spices, hear the lit of his voice, the crisp sound of the knife through the apples. She remembered the gritty feeling of flour beneath her finger tips, the sweet scent of the glaze and how she used to love to help pour the squiggles of the tasty liquid. She remembered sitting in the broad sunny window seat cuddled into his side as he told her stories from his childhood. Jane grinned at the memories, feeling a warmth spread through her as she was brought back to moments she hadn’t thought of in years. Trust Darcy to make her the perfect dessert. She couldn’t remember telling her friend about those memories, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t. Darcy had a way of getting things out of people they’d never tell anyone else. Natasha may be amazing at interrogation, but Darcy got people to open up. It was a rare talent. Taking another bite Jane decided to call it a day early and see what Thor was up to. Maybe he’d gotten a treat too.

 

Thor returned to the apartment he shared with Jane and found a covered plate on the counter labeled with his name. Smiling at Darcy’s hand writing and thoughtfulness Thor peeled the foil off of the plate. He found a pile of tempting smelling, thick round cookies. Raising one to his lips Thor was met with the taste of almond and cardamom with a sweet strawberry filling. A grin lifted the corners of his mouth as he thought of his first meetings with Jane and Darcy, and the Pop Tarts they’d shared with him. Thor would never stop being grateful that he’d landed where he did, when he did. His life would have been much less joyful without having met Jane, Darcy, and Erik.

Of course the Norns were wise in the weaving of fates, they knew he needed to be an Avenger, to meet the many challenges that had followed the rag tag group. Out of all of them he knew best that there was no avoiding fate. Indeed how much worse off would they all have been on their own? Especially without their little hearth  keeper Darcy. Had he not brought the two women to New York with him after the events during the Convergence many things would have gone astray.

Darcy would have never stopped Tony and Bruce from endeavoring to create another AI using Loki’s scepter. What havoc that would have wreaked on the world if they succeeded he didn’t dare contemplate. Yes, their hearth keeper was very much a key piece to the Avengers and the good work that they did. Thor took another cookie and resolved to do something nice for Darcy, maybe he would venture home to find her a gift worthy of her status amongst them.

 

Sam walked into his office and flopped into his chair, the chair spinning slightly as he dropped onto it. Laying his head back against the seat Sam heaved a sigh. This was not his day, he’d gotten a call from his Mom bugging him to come home and visit, and he’d just gotten out of a mission planning session where Maria and Steve had gotten into an argument about the usefulness of covert ops versus transparency and their responsibility not to repeat SHIELD’s mistakes. Sam was working up to a really good wallow when he smelled something sweet.

Sam opened his eyes and found a foil covered plate with his name on it. Peeling off the foil with a grin, Sam’s eyes lit up at the sight of the best chocolate chip cookies he’d ever had. Darcy’s were even better than his Mom’s, not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. Didn’t matter that his Mom was in Maryland far away from Manhattan, she’d know if Sam ever said such a thing. Taking a huge bite of the still warm, gooey cookie Sam groaned in appreciation. Damn, Darcy was a fricking artist in the kitchen. He doubted Martha Stewart herself could do better. As he munched on his cookies Sam began to relax and slowly came to the conclusion that he **should** go see his Mom this coming weekend. Give himself some time away from the tower to recharge.

 

Pepper’s assistant popped his head into the office just before they were expected to end the day, and waved a covered plate at her.

“Darcy just dropped this off for you, said she was in a baking mood.” Jackson told her with a grin.

“Oooo, we should see what it is, it’s only polite.” Pepper said grinning as she motioned him into the room. Jackson approached her desk, letting the door shut behind him and made his way to where Pepper was sitting. He handed over the plate and Pepper quickly peeled off the foil. On the plate was swirled white and red peppermint bark, homemade and smelling delicious. “Oh my god, she remembered.” Pepper breathed.

“Remembered what?” Jackson wondered.

“Last Christmas I told her about how my Grandmother used to make me peppermint bark and that I hadn’t had it since she died.” Pepper told him softly.

“That was really nice of her, you should try a piece.” Jackson encouraged. Pepper grinned at him and snapped off two pieces, holding one out to him.

“It’s better if it’s shared.” Pepper told him. Smiling they each popped the piece of candy in their mouths and savored the smooth, sweet taste.

 

Bucky and Steve walked into their apartment and found two pies cooling on their breakfast bar. Exchanging a look of confusion they approached the counter.

“Excuse me Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes, Miss Lewis has asked me to inform you that the pies on the counter are from her. The strawberry rhubarb is for Captain Rogers and the pecan is for Sargent Barnes.” Jarvis related. The two men grinned at each other before heading for the utensil drawer. Steve grabbed two forks and handed one to Bucky.

“We’ll have to thank her,” Bucky said digging into his pie.

“Yeah, any ideas?” Steve asked before taking a big bite.

“Baking supplies?” Bucky offered smirking.

“ITunes gift card?” Steve countered.

“No reason we can’t do both.” Bucky pointed out.

“Excellent point,” Steve agreed pointing his fork at his friend.

“Remember when you turned 18, our Ma’s made that huge cake. The one with yellow icing?” Bucky wondered.

“Yeah Buck, I remember.” Steve said with a soft smile. Steve would have to make sure and give Darcy a little something extra. More often than not when she made Bucky something just for him, he remember something from before. Good memories every time. There were times when Steve wondered if that’s why she did it so often. She was a special lady that Darcy.

 

Natasha was getting dressed in the locker room after her workout when her phone chimed with a text message. Checking her phone Nat found a message from Darcy.

*Hey, left an apple pie for you in a basket outside you’re apartment. Enjoy!*

Smiling to herself Nat sent a quick thank you and hurried to get dressed, she wanted to claim her treat before Clint realized there was a pie in the hall.

“Jarvis, if Clint approaches the pie Darcy left for me please tell him that it’s mine.” Natasha requested. She’d trained Clint well, she knew that the warning that it was hers meant he’d keep his hands to himself.

 

Clint Barton was pouting. He would never have admitted it, but he was. All over the tower everyone was talking about Darcy’s latest baking binge, how each of them had gotten some special treat left for them. Everyone that is except Clint. There was nothing in his office, his apartment, his locker, hell he’d even checked the air vents. It wasn’t fair, Darcy was his girlfriend but everyone except him got one of her desert masterpieces. Flopping onto his couch Clint let out a gusty sigh, absently petting Lucky when the dog hopped up next to him.

“Mister Barton, I have a message from Miss Lewis.” Jarvis announced.

“Yeah?” Clint asked hopefully.

“Yes sir, Miss Lewis has asked me to inform you that your treat is waiting for you in her apartment.” Jarvis advised him. 

“Thanks man,” Clint enthused jumping to his feet. Clint hurried to the door and walked into the hall. He made his way down to Darcy’s apartment, opened the door and slipped inside, looking around for her. Frowning to himself Clint didn’t see her or any tasty treats. “Darce?” he called out.

“In the bedroom,” she answered.

Clint grinned to himself and walked back to her bedroom, swinging the door open and leaning against the doorjamb taking in the view. Darcy was laid out on the bed completely naked, and topping her nipples was what he was sure was lemon curd.

“Like your treat baby?” she asked teasingly.

“Looks damn tasty babe, can’t wait to try it,” he replied pulling his shirt off. In mere moments Clint was naked and kneeling on the bed. Walking up between her open legs on his knees, Clint watched her smirking face as he moved toward her. “You’ve been busy today, treating everyone, now it’s your turn.” Clint told her, bracing himself over her on his arms.

“Taste your treats Clint, I want you to,” Darcy encouraged softly, arching her back. With a low groan Clint moved down and took a lick of the creamy lemon curd on her left breast. Flavor exploded across his tongue and Clint dipped down for more, being sure to lick up every lemony drop. Clint lightly scraped his teeth across her nipple getting a soft moan of encouragement before moving to Darcy’s right breast. Soon he’d lapped up all the lemon from her skin.

“Mmmm, damn tasty sweetheart, let’s see what other treats you’ve got waiting for me.” Clint told her with a smirk. Darcy laughed as he began kissing his way down her body, opening her legs wide as Clint settled between her thighs. “Looks like I found it,” Clint teased, his thumbs sliding her lips open so his tongue could go to work. In minutes Clint had her clenching around his fingers as she came, his tongue not slowing until her hands went from pulling him closer to pushing him away.

“Fuck, you’re so good at that,” Darcy panted as Clint crawled back up her body.

“Thanks babe, good to know I’m appreciated.” Clint replied smiling.

“You know that’s not the only thing I appreciate about you right?” Darcy asked wrapping her arms around him.

“Sure, I’ve got lots of great assets,” Clint answered cheekily as he flexed his hips, dragging his erection across her wet flesh. Darcy let out a groaning laughing, but it didn’t stop her from rocking against him.

“One of these days Clint Barton I’m going to convince you that I really do love you.” Darcy said caressing his cheek. Clint looked down into her deep blue eyes and didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing, tucked his head into the crook of her neck and pulled back his hips enough to maneuver himself into place, sinking into her with a groan of pleasure. They fell into a rhythm they both liked, hips rocking, mouths and hands seeking. It was in these moments, the ones where Clint was on the edge of climax that his mouth ran away from him. As far as Darcy could tell he had no idea what he was telling her, or at least never seemed to remember saying it.

“Love you so much, never gonna let you go, so good, so perfect, love you, like you were made for me.” Clint panted in her ear.

“Love you, love you, love you,” Darcy repeated back to him, her mind blanking out as the pleasure over took her, his name bursting from her lips as Darcy trembled in his arms.

It took only a few more thrusts and Clint followed her off the cliff, then collapsed onto her in a sweaty heap. Later they lay curled in bed, Clint snuggled up behind her, when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

“Hey, out of curiosity, not that I’m complaining because I’m not, did you actually bake something with the lemon curd?” Clint wondered.

“Not satisfied with your treat?” Darcy teased.

“I’m always satisfied by whatever treats you want to give me mama, just curious,” he assured her. Darcy chuckled and snuggled deeper into him.

“There’s lemon tarts in the fridge for desert.” Darcy let him know with a yawn.

“Sweet,” Clint celebrated softly, “I get two treats, knew I was your favorite,” he yawned closing his eyes, more than happy to let sleep overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr: http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/


End file.
